Welcome Back
by Rogue Fan
Summary: Mary comes back to live with her family with somebody else. Is there going to be a double wedding when Lucy and Kevin get married?
1. I'm Back

Welcome Back  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
A/N: Just something I thought up last night. I hope you like it. Please review.  
  
Mary stepped off of the plane and went to get her things. "Maybe I should call mom?" Mary said as she was walking towards the exit to get a cab. "No it will be a surprise." She said and realized she was talking to herself aloud were everyone could hear her. Mary got a cab and was thinking what she was going to tell her family when she shows up at 12:00 at night to tell them she want to move back in with them.  
  
Lucy couldn't sleep so she decided to go and make herself something to eat. When she got downstairs she found Matt already in the kitchen and eating a sandwich "Whatcha doing up this late?" Lucy asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing." Matt replied. Matt and Sarah had moved in with them again so she was having to get used to having Matt around all the time again. "Couldn't sleep." "Me either" Matt replied.  
  
Mary was gave the driver his money and was starting to walk up to the door when she heard some voices inside. "Wonder whose up?" She looked carefully through a window so that nobody could see her "Matt?" 'Wonder when he came back' Mary thought. The put her hand on the doorknob and turned, to surprisingly find it unlocked.  
  
Lucy went and sat by Matt then they both turned when they heard the door open. When they seen the person in the door they got up and went to her "Mary! Why are you here so late?" Lucy said. They hugged each other then went and sat down at the table. "Well my flight did not get here until late." Mary replied "Oh" Matt said. They heard somebody coming down the stairs so Lucy went to see who it was. 


	2. Sleep

Welcome Back Chapter 2  
  
A/N More reviews will get you more chapters! Small update today.  
  
Disclaimer is on the first chapter.  
  
Lucy went over to the stairs to find Ruthie sitting there listing to them. "Why don't you come and say hi to Mary?" Lucy said. "Ok" She went to the kitchen were they could all see her "Hey Ruthie" Mary said she went over and hugged her little sister. "Hi Mary"  
  
They all went and sat at the table "So are you going to tell us why you are here?" Matt asked. "Um I'm tired and I would like to tell everybody at once so if its ok could I tell you all in the morning?" "Sure " they all said.  
  
"You can sleep in our room." Ruthie said. "Ok thanks lets get to bed now I'm tired." "Ok" They all went up the stairs and went to sleep.  
  
A/N Thanks to all of you who have already reviewed. And hopefully I can make the next chapter longer. 


	3. Good News

Disclaimer is on the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mary woke up and seen that Ruthie was the only one in the room. She figured it must be pretty late since she's up and Lucy is not in here. "Ruthie, what time is it?" She asked her youngest sister. "Its 11:00 o'clock" Ruthie replied. "Ok" She got out of bed and changed her clothes then went downstairs.  
  
When Mary got downstairs she saw her mom and dad in the kitchen. "Hi, Mom, Dad." "Mary your up." They said and came to give her a hug. "Yeah so I guess Lucy told you I'm here?" "Yes and she also said you have something to tell us." Eric said. "Yes I do is everybody her?" "Yes its Sunday nobody it out." Annie said. "I want to call a family meeting." Mary told them. "Ok we will go get everybody." They said and left to do that.  
  
Once her parents left she picked up the phone. It rang once then twice then somebody picked it up. "Hello?" the voice said. "Hey" Mary replied. "When are you going to be here?" She asked. "Later today is that ok? Did you tell them yet?" "No but I am about ready to, see you in a bit bye." "Bye" Mary hung up the phone then went into the living room where everybody is.  
  
Everybody was there. Even Matt's wife, Sarah. And Lucy's soon to be husband, Kevin. "Hey everybody." She said. "Morning Mary" They said. "I want to tell you all something." "What is it Mary?" Eric asked. "I. I'm getting married!" She showed them her ring. "Congratulations!" They all shouted. "Thanks" "So whose the lucky guy?" Lucy asked. "Ben" "Your marrying my brother?" Kevin asked. "Yes" "Well Congratulations again." They said. After everybody hugged her she sat down and told them that Ben would be here later and asked if they could live there.  
  
"Sure Mary we can build onto the house." Annie said and everybody agreed since Lucy and Kevin is living there she and Ben should be able to.  
  
A/N There it's a longer chapter I know still short but please review. 


	4. Double Wedding Part 1

A/N Here's the next chapter. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer Is on the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
That night Lucy, Kevin, Mary, and Ben were talking about a double wedding. "Ok so its agreed then" Lucy said. They all said yes and went to bed.  
  
The next morning Mary and Lucy went to get their wedding dresses and Kevin and Ben went to get their tuxes. It was agreed that there would be a double wedding and it would be just their family and some of their friends. "Luce what do you think for the cake?" Mary asked. "I think it should be huge." Lucy said. "Mary picked up her cell phone and called their mother. "Yeah we want a huge wedding cake ok? Yeah sure we will see you later bye." "Ok Luce its all set we just have to be there on time tomorrow." Mary smiled. "Great." Lucy replied and smiled back at her sister.  
  
"Kevin which one?" Ben was trying to pick out his tux. "That one." Kevin said. "Ok" Kevin had already had his picked out from the moment he had seen it earlier that day. "We got to get home now." "Ok" They bought their tuxes and left for home.  
  
A/N Next chapter is the double wedding. 


	5. Double Wedding Part 2

Disclaimer is on the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lucy and Mary are still sleeping when Ben and Kevin came in and wake them up with a surprise breakfast. "Morning lady's" They both say. Lucy opens and eye and smiles at her soon to be husband.  
  
Mary rolls over in bed "Five more minutes mommy." She says very tiredly. Ben goes over to her and sits on her bed. "Time to get up." He states. Mary smiles at him and opens her eyes finally "Morning Ben." She says still tired. "Morning Mary.' He replies and kisses her forehead.  
  
Ben and Kevin get up and leave their room and leave them to eat their breakfast. "Morning Luce." Mary tells her sister. "Morning Mary." Lucy replies. "I can't believe that we are getting married today!" Mary says happily. "Yeah me either."  
  
"Lets eat before we get up." They both agree and eat their food that was brought up to them, Bacon, Eggs, Toast, Hash browns, and Orange juice. They hurry up and eat then go downstairs.  
  
"Mom where's Ben?" "And Kevin?" They ask Annie. "They went to the Church to get ready. "Ok" They say then go upstairs to get ready themselves. They go up and brush their hair and put it up.  
  
Ruthie was putting on her dress when her mom came in. Annie just stared at her. "Wow" She says. "I know I look very pretty and all grown up." She simply states. "That you do." Annie replies and then leaves to go and get dressed herself.  
  
Ben and Kevin are at the Church getting dressed with Matt, Simon, Sam, David and Eric. "Lets get this done." They say excitedly and go to get ready.  
  
It was almost time to start and the guests were still coming in. Mary, Lucy, Ruthie, Sarah, and Annie had gotten there a little while ago and it was almost time to start.  
  
Then they all paired up and started walking down the isle when the music started playing.  
  
A/N Hope you like please review. The next chapter will be up in a few days. 


	6. Double Wedding Part 3

A/N Ok here it is. Sorry it took so long but we have two new baby goats and their just soooo cute. And sorry this chapter isn't more descriptive.  
  
Disclaimer is on the first chapter.  
  
Once they got to where their father was standing they turned to face him. "Do you Kevin take my daughter, Lucy to be your wife?" Lucy and Kevin smiled at each other. "I do." He said. "Do you Lucy take Kevin to be your husband?" "I do." She told her father. "May I have the rings please?" Sam and David bought the first pair of rings up. They said their vows "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Kinkerk. You may now kiss the bride." Kevin and Lucy kissed and stayed put until Mary and Ben were done.  
  
After her sister was done Mary and Ben moved to her father. "Do you Ben take my daughter, Mary to be your wife?" They smiled at each other. "I do." He said. The Rev. Camden turned to Mary. "Do you Mary take Ben to be your husband?" He asked. "I do." She said smiling. "Sam, David please bring me the second set of rings." Sam and David brought them up and gave the to him. Mary and Ben said their vows. "I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Kinkerk the second." He said with everybody laughing for a second. "You may now kiss the bride." Ben and Mary kissed then they turned and followed Lucy and Kevin back down the isle.  
  
A/N Sorry its short. Please review. I think the next chapter will be set a month later after Mary and Ben move into the house with her family. 


End file.
